Kapusticius
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: En respuesta a un reto de Demona en Story Weavers Clase de Pociones, todos temen a un Snape furioso ¿o no?


**Tonteando por la web de SW, vi este reto. Me pareció fácil, y como quiero dejar de holgazanear y comenzar a escribir todo lo que tengo pendiente, me pareció un buen método de descongelar neuronas y deditos... y comenzar a tipear.  
Lo escribí en unas dos horitas (de la cena, encima... estoy sin alimento aún, sepan disculpar los delirios xD)  
Dedicado a Fran Granger PW (vas a adorar algunas cosas de este ff... ánimo! Sé que vas a recuperar algún ff de todos los que te borró u.ú), a Natasha Snape (animate a escribir de nuevo! Yo sé que podes hacer los canon Snape como nadie xD) y a Akasha Bennington Snape (para ti, sister... que decías que no escribí más nada xDD)**

**Y claro, para Demona, quien lo pidió... espero que no te desagrade mucho xD mi humor es un poco retorcido...**

**De:demona0 **

**Personajes: Luna y Snape**

**Rating: El que querais**

**Reto: Quiero una historia de humor desarrollada entre Luna y Snape durante una clase de pociones o defensa. **

**Tampoco es demasiado difícil, con unos personajes cánon pueden surgir miles de fics, ya sabeis, Luna en su mundo y Sev siendo tan "encantador" como siempre XDD**

_**Nada me pertenece... todo le corresponde a nuestra Ama del Universo HP, JKRowling**_

_**Excepto el término Kapusticius, que me lo inventé xD**_

**Kapusticius**

-Señorita Lovegood, si fuera tan amable de volver al mundo de la gente normal... ¿podría decirme los ingredientes de la poción fortificante?

Un coro de risas siguió a ese comentario. A nadie le agradaba Snape, pero menos les agradaba Luna, con sus collares de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y sus aros de rabanitos.

-Claro, profesor Snape... – Luna parpadeó lentamente y suspiró, con el aire de quien mira aburridamente las motas de polvo en la luz- El ingrediente principal es sangre de uro, diluida en jugo de grosella y solución de hojas de menta en partes iguales...

Snape abrió la boca para preguntar algo complicado que no pudiera responder correctamente, pero Luna le interrumpió. Interrumpir a Snape no era algo normal... pero ¿qué lo era tratándose de Luna?

-Pero yo no usaría sangre de uro...

-¿Y por qué no?- Snape sonrió suave y peligrosamente- ¿Acaso cree usted saber más que el autor del libro?

-El autor del libro es un imbécil. La poción fortificante no alcanza su máximo efecto con la sangre de uro.

-El autor del libro soy yo, señorita Lovegood- siseó Snape con los dientes apretados, su rostro de golpe pálido de ira.

Cualquier otro alumno hubiera corrido lo más rápidamente posible en la dirección contraria, pero Luna simplemente miró a Snape ensoñadoramente.

-En ese caso, debería saber que las alas de Kapusticius otorgan mucha más fuerza que la sangre de uro...

-Kapu... ¿qué?

-Kapusticius -repitió Luna, fuerte y claro, con un tono que se emplearía para enseñarle a un niño que dos y dos son cuatro- Un demonio de la tierra, que hace que te pises las agujetas cuando las tienes desatadas, y te des la cara contra el piso, para robarte inteligencia de la cabeza...

El súbito ruido de bancos y sillas correrse reveló el peligro avecinante.

La maltrecha vena de la frente de Snape comenzó a latir.

Todos los alumnos miraron la puerta a un tiempo, y luego se miraron a ellos. Snape bloqueaba la única salida, ya que nada garantizaba que pudieran pasar a su lado y huir, sin ser alcanzados por alguna maldición... involuntaria, por supuesto xD

Así que se limitaron a refugiarse debajo de sus mesas de trabajo, y detrás de sus calderos, esperando que el huracán SS comenzara...

-Usted... pequeña mocosa squib... ¿¿cómo demonios osa interrumpir mi serio trabajo con estupideces como esta??- gritó, escupiendo saliva por todos lados, su cara volviéndose rosa pálido- ¡Kapusticius¡Kapusticius¡Sólo un estúpido invento de su maldita imaginación, Lovegood¡Madure de una vez! – comenzó a agitar los brazos, mientras gritaba con los ojos cerrados de ira... los alumnos seguían refugiados en sus búnkers...

Luna, simplemente miraba al profesor gritar como poseso, sin mosquearse siquiera, y entrecerrando sus ojos celestes como si todo fuera muy aburrido.

-Claro... un demonio que roba inteligencia... una afirmación muy acertada tratándose de usted, Lovegood- siguió, con suavidad sarcástica - ¿Cuantos la atacaron hoy a la mañana¿Cinco docenas?

Los alumnos asomaron las cabezas, más tranquilos.

Luna respondió normalmente.

-Sólo uno, y logré alejarlo arrojándole un trozo de pan con manteca que llevaba del desayuno.

-¿Ah, si¿Y que pasaría si me ataca uno ahora mismo, y no tengo nada comestible que arrojarle¿Me sorbería el cerebro hasta dejarme como usted?

-No... lo que los aleja es la grasa, y dudo que se acerquen a su cabeza.

Lo que siguió luego, fue recordado por años en Hogwarts como El-Día-En-El-Que-Snape-VERDADERAMENTE-Se-Cabreó, aunque nadie nunca supo muy bien que pasó. Exceptuando, claro, que Luna ignoró todo, Snape se negó a repetir lo que dijo (y restó puntos a todo aquel que se arriesgó a preguntarle), y el resto de los alumnos necesitó ayuda psicológica para superar ese trauma...

-Muy bien.. .la espero mañana a las seis, ahora vaya a cenar, Lovegood.

La voz de Snape, aunque cortés, estaba cargada de un odio incalculable mientras vigilaba la eterna detención que le había puesto a Luna.

La rubia asintió, y siguió al profesor hacia la puerta. Lo que ninguno vio, fue que la agujeta de Snape estaba desatada...

Pom!

Paf!

-¡Lo tengo, profesor!- Luna había dado una palmada en el piso, a pocos centímetros de la nariz de Snape.

-¿Que tiene que, Lovegood?- siseó, molesto por haber quedado despatarrado en el piso, y desprovisto de toda su dignidad.

-¡El kapusticius¡Ahora puedo hacer mi poción!

Y trotando alegremente, salió de la oficina, dejando un exasperado Snape tirado en el piso.

Un Snape que nunca reveló a nadie que la mejor poción fortificante que vio jamás, es la de Luna Lovegood.

Y que la misma pierde efecto si un solo cabello de él cae en el vial.

**Tomatazos, howlers, cartas-bomba y amenazas... al botoncito violeta que pone "Go!" xD**


End file.
